


［KC］青梅成熟时

by xdcokecola



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: 青梅竹马AU、OOC、Non-con、NC-17





	［KC］青梅成熟时

**Author's Note:**

> 青梅竹马AU、OOC、Non-con、NC-17

卡卡拿起手机时带了点迟疑，亮起的屏幕上“克里斯”三个字陌生又熟悉，他清了下喉咙，把手机贴近脸颊。  
“卡卡……”  
他屏住呼吸，话筒里传来自己的名字和若有若无的吸气声。  
“克里斯……”卡卡几乎是把这句话叹出来的，他多久没给自己打过电话了？难道他完全的忘记在米兰还有一个我了吗？他在曼联找到了完全可以替代我的人了吗？卡卡想到了鲁尼，哦，双子星，他想要发火，来次完完全全的爆发，但他不愿意吓到克里斯。  
他的克里斯，那么小，羞怯、可爱地跟在身后拉着他的衣角，用稚嫩甜美的声音叫“卡卡、卡卡、卡卡！”他那个时候甚至发不出“里-卡-多-”的音节。  
“卡—卡—……”  
克里斯又在叫他，与上一声不同，这次卡卡听出了明显的气声。  
“怎么了？”他越是焦急，声音越发柔和。而话筒对面却像是故意让他着急，停顿了许久，只有“滋滋——”的电流声吵着耳朵。  
“啊！——唔…”  
卡卡吞咽了一口唾沫，手指紧紧的攥住手机，那个声音，他张开嘴，喉咙却像塞满了焦糖布丁，发不出声音。  
“卡卡？你在米兰的那个小男朋友？”一个带着英国口音的男人声音。  
韦恩·鲁尼。  
他当然能够认出来他的声音，他曾无数次翻看曼联更衣室的采访，看着他的男孩被放在那个英国佬旁边，双子星，这个称呼真的有够搞笑的，克里斯不会是别人的伴星，别人也不能够是克里斯的伴星，克里斯是他的，他专有的，从克里斯刚出生的时候就注定了，他们才是一体的。  
但是现在，克里斯在呻吟，用着卡卡不舒服的语调，充满苦痛又隐含着欢愉的声音。卡卡分辨的出沙哑声音里上扬的尖声，那时常出现在他自慰的幻想中。克里斯用他有力、线条流畅的腿紧紧夹着他的腰，露出一副马上就要哭出来的表情。  
卡卡羞愧的发现自己硬了。他仍然紧紧攥着手机，那个小方块就像一块烙铁一样，已经紧紧粘在了他的掌心。  
“来吧，克里斯，叫出声，就像你平时那样，别因为打了个电话就像小女孩一样害羞起来了，来吧，我们的小婊子，叫出声，别装的像个贞洁修女，你的小男友一定也想听，对不对？”鲁尼的声音像是魔咒，一遍又一遍回荡在卡卡的脑子里，他想冲去曼彻斯特，用他的拳头，把曼联所有的一切砸烂，把他们的球员、草地、荣誉、观众和该死的天空都砸烂，砸成碎片，然后浇上水让他们变成一堆腐朽的毫无价值的烂泥。  
“我打赌你的小男友现在就想来我们这，想和我们一起操你，来，小婊子，告诉我们，他有没有操过你？技术有我们好吗，能把你操到想不起自己叫什么吗？”  
“唔…不…”  
克里斯的声音里流露出极大的痛苦，像极了被野猫抓住了的鸟，颤抖得想要逃离，却只能被吃下去。  
“啊！”  
“小婊子你真的有个好屁股，咬紧一点！今天我们有的是时间。”  
“哇呼，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，对，我们今天有的是时间，这个小婊子可比那些‘模特’干净，奶子和屁股的份量也不差。”  
男人们欢呼和调笑的声音如此清晰又模糊，卡卡几乎听不到别的声响了。  
克里斯的双腿被打开，阴茎高高翘起，没有人会去管这个。大家都注视着他不断收缩的肛穴，淫乱的精液在没有塞住的情况下毫无阻碍的流淌下来，遮住了红色队服背面的“7”。  
鲁尼一手捏住已经被玩得红肿的乳头，恶劣地拉扯然后弹回去，看着克里斯的脸露出迷乱的神情。  
“你天生适合做这个，婊子，你是跑过来踢球的吗？”  
大家一阵哄笑。  
“是跑过来给我们口交的，鲁尼，别像个独裁者，我们还没爽呢。”  
“不……呜！”  
嘴被堵住的声音，卡卡不用猜也知道，他纯真的男孩，漂亮的脸颊上将会覆上某个男人腥臭的精液，他不该让他远离去往曼联，卡卡把手机拿远， 痛苦的呜咽出声，他一直都知道，他的男孩漂亮得如同神灵，眼神一扫就足以让别有用心的人犯下恶行，但他没有阻止，是他的私欲，他担心自己先做下禁忌之事，他害怕被上帝遗弃，他亲手将自己的男孩推向地狱。  
“呜呜嗯……！”  
“是不是要爽得晕过去了？小婊子，没有什么想对你的小男友说的吗？他听你叫床叫了一下午了，我打赌他已经硬得不行了。”  
“呜…卡…卡……”  
痛哭的男人慌乱的捡起手机，他把脸轻贴上屏幕。  
“卡卡…我好想你。”  
没有呻吟和喘息，克里斯的声音听起来就像是在一个阳光明媚的好天气里在米兰的机场降落，和许久不见的好友拥抱，用裹了蜜糖的声音在他耳边说：“我好想你。”  
“我…也想你，克里斯。”卡卡没能忍住，他几乎是立马痛哭出声，上帝啊，请把我带往我的男孩身边，请让地狱降临那些恶人头顶。  
上帝没有回应他，祂永远不会回应，卡卡知道，在看到克里斯的第一眼，他已经背弃了上帝，他只是克里斯的信徒。  
卡卡射在了裤子里，泪流满面的，在一个亮着的手机前。断断续续的呻吟和喘息，听起来就像梦里克里斯叫唤他的声音。  
“卡…卡，卡……卡…”


End file.
